The Honeymoon
by drcjsnider
Summary: Does all of the excitment go out of sex once you are married? Draco tries to convince Rose that it does not.


Title: The Honeymoon  
Ship: Draco/Rose  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Semi-Public Sex, Cross-Gen, Language, Graphic Sexual Descriptions  
Word Count: 1500  
A/N: Thanks to **lesemma** for doing the beta work for this! She is an absolute doll for helping me out all the time. Written for the **ptterpr0nprmpts** March challenge.

Rose stared up at the ceiling and frowned. Really, for a place as classy and undoubtedly expensive as this there was no excusing the tiny cobweb in the northeast corner of the room. She planned on mentioning it to the management in the morning. As she shifted her gaze to the other side of the room, a rough bite to the inside of her thigh broke her concentration.

"Ouch!" she yelped, glaring down at her husband of five hours. He was laying between her naked thighs with his head propped up on one of his hands. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, perhaps it's because I'm working my arse off down here and you are paying more attention to the ceiling than me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby!" Rose said, quickly flipping around so she was on her belly lying face to face with him.

"Are you getting bored with me already?" he asked, jokingly.

"Well…."

Draco sat up. "I wasn't serious!"

Rose flopped over on her back, some of her finest assets now on display in the moonlight. "It's not that I'm bored. It's just… well, sex isn't quite as exciting now that it isn't forbidden anymore."

He frowned down at her. "Forbidden?"

"Sex with you was always so hot when we were sneaking around. Even after my folks found out about us and we got engaged, it was still kind of naughty since we weren't married yet. Now that I have a wedding ring on my finger, it seems so normal and bourgeois. I doubt I ever enjoy sex again," she sighed.

"Great, I've married a nutter."

Rose threw an arm dramatically over her eyes. "It's okay though, I'm determined to lie here quietly and think of the mother country while you have your way with me."

Draco wanted to laugh. Merlin, he loved this girl. In spite of all her eccentricities, character quirks and flaws she made him feel freer and more alive than he had at any time in his life since fifth year. This being the case, he was more than willing to tolerate her whims and peculiarities.

He got up off the bed and threw her a dressing gown. "Put that on," he demanded.

She arched an eyebrow and pouted slightly. "Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to drag you outside naked and your father will somehow find out about it, Apparate here, and kill me."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "As long as we are speaking of your imminent death, have I been written into your will yet?"

"Put it on, NOW," Draco barked.

"Sheesh, married for less than a day and already you are acting like a domineering husband," she teased, slipping on the gown.

"You have no idea," he told her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the sliding glass doors and onto the beach. Their cabana was only a few hundred feet from the water. The sound of the ocean mixed with music and voices from a nearby restaurant.

"I don't want to go for a walk," Rose pouted, dragging her feet.

"Me either," Draco replied, continuing to pull her forward. When they reached the stand where the rental beach chairs were stored, he grabbed a lounge and brought it to the water's edge before stopping and setting it up.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to touch those," Rose commented, looking around to see if any of the resort staff was running across the sand to apprehend them.

"Well that is just too damn bad," Draco said as he yanked Rose onto his lap. "It just so happens that I'm a man who likes to live dangerously. I'm not going to let some silly Muggle regulation prevent me from ravishing my wife on the first night of our honeymoon."

"What?" Rose squeaked. "We can't have sex out here where anyone could walk by."

"Not exciting enough for you?"

Her eyes opened wide as she glanced around. "What kind of woman would have sex outside, underneath the stars, with dozens of people within hearing distance?" Rose exclaimed breathlessly.

Draco's arm tightened around her waist and he pressed his lips along her jaw. "It sounds exactly like something the Rose Malfoy, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, niece of Harry 'bloody' Potter, and the most beautiful woman in the Cayman Islands would do," he whispered huskily.

Rose moaned from his words and arched her back, exposing her neck to her husband.

Draco ignored her gesture and instead grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "You have got the sexiest mouth of any woman I've ever seen," he told her before capturing her lips and thrusting his tongue past her teeth.

Rose stroked her tongue against Draco's and ground her bum into his groin. Merlin, she loved him like this – all hot, demanding and forceful. Most people thought she'd gone after Draco for his money or to piss off her parents, but in actuality she'd been attracted to his power. His ability to command some of the most powerful witches and wizards to do his bidding made her knees go weak. Rose leaned into his chest and felt her dressing gown open slightly as Draco's hands palmed her breasts, his thumbs rubbing lightly across her nipples. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache building between her legs.

Shifting in the chair, Draco broke their kiss and lowered his head to Rose's neck, nipping and licking his way down to her shoulder. He wanted to devour her and mark her as his. He'd even bought her the biggest diamond sold in Diagon Alley because he could not stand anyone questioning whether or not they were together.

"Sweet Salazar," Rose groaned, pulling away from Draco so that she could move up to her knees and straddle his hips. She smiled down at him, her gown gaping open, her hair hanging wildly about her face. "Tell me what you want," she grinned, licking her lips.

"I want to be inside you, right now."

Rose grinned a wickedly, before reaching down to unbutton his pants. "Luckily for you I'm a biddable woman."

Draco started to snort, but it turned into a gasp when Rose fisted his erection.

"Like that, do you, Mr. Malfoy?" Rose asked, pulling him free from his trousers and rubbing the pad of her thumb over the tip of his penis.

He groaned in response, digging his fingers into her hips.

"Maybe I'll just help you toss off. It's much less likely we'll get picked up for indecent exposure that way," she taunted him, pumping his cock several times.

"Or maybe you'll slide your hot little body down on my cock and let me fuck you until you're screaming my name and the entire resort knows what we are doing."

Rose plastered a fake look of surprise across her face. "You've got a filthy mouth, Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked, pulling her down until he was rubbing himself against her wet entrance. "My wife gets turned on when I talk dirty," he told her with a wink.

"Merlin," she whispered sinking down on him until the bottom of her thighs rested against the top of his. She enjoyed the initial feeling of being stretched and connected to him completely, before the friction of their love-making drove her mindless.

Draco shifted slightly, bucking his hips and growling through clenched teeth, "Move!"

Rose moaned and began to raise and lower herself onto him, increasing her speed to match his thrusts upward. She felt Draco's hand move between them to circle her clit and ground down even harder on him.

"Fuck, you feel good," he groaned hoarsely.

Rose arched her back, feeling the spray from the ocean on her face and the hardness of Draco beneath her. She bit her lip to keep from calling out as she pressed more forcefully against his throbbing flesh.

"That's it, baby," he told her in a low voice, releasing one of her hips to reach up and pinch her nipple. "Let yourself go."

And before Rose could reply, before she could even form a coherent thought, she was clenching around him, her eyes shut tightly, her legs shaking with her release.

Draco's hands returned her hips and he continued to pull and push at her until he too was shuddering against her now pliant body.

Once she had gained control of her muscles, Rose scooted up so she could drape herself over her husband. She used her dressing gown to shield them both from prying eyes and snuggled down into his arms. "I love you," she whispered, grateful that she'd found a man who understood what she needed and had no problem giving in to her most outrageous of desires. "I think I'm going to really enjoy being married to you."

Draco chuckled softly, tightening his arms around her waist. "I know I'm already enjoying it," he told her truthfully, convinced that Rose was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The End


End file.
